Trapped
by RodIldKitsune
Summary: Kagome meets up with Inuyasha when a wolf demon appears and kidnaps Kagome, causing secrets to be revealed. Now it's up to Kagome's strong will and Inuyasha's grand determination to get her back.
1. prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, at all… I wish though…. sobs why can't I be the genius that created Inuyasha!**_

The sun rose and startled Kagome as she aroused from her nightmare. Kagome looked at her clock and screamed.

"Chikusho! I'm late!"

She jumped out of her bed and dashed to her closet as the clock struck eight.

"I was supposed to meet Inuyasha at six this morning."

As she dashed into her kitchen, buttoning her blouse, the dream still haunted her. She was trapped in a dark room, staring through two dark, plain windows, and she saw Inuyasha raise his Tessaiga ready to strike. She screamed out his name, hoping he would rescue her from the desolated room, but to all her horror she realized he was going to kill her.

Shivers went down her spine as she rushed to the well barefoot, slippers in hand. Quickly, she threw her shoes in as she went head first down the well. _Smack, smack... _"Ouch!" she heard a voice say as she screamed out, "Inuyasha, move!"

Too late... With a loud _Boom_ she landed into Inuyasha, who was cursing and rubbing his head.

"Damn it, Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you? I've been waiting for two hours and right when I'm coming after you, you come down the well, smacking me in the face with your damn shoes and toppling me to the ground when you landed on top of me."

Kagome stands and dusts herself off, ignoring Inuyasha's further rambling.

When he finally stood Kagome replied, "You shouldn't have been standing by the well! Besides, is that any way to treat someone on their birthday?"

Inuyasha snorts and begins to walk away from Kagome.

"Technically, it's my birthday too. The day you found me and let me live again, heh, but that didn't stop you from knocking me to the ground."

Kagome rolled her eyes and followed close behind him.

As Inuyasha and Kagome began to walk over a hill, Kagome could see Miroku and Sango come into sight. Their backs were turned to them as they stared out over a crystal clear lake with a mass of think green woods shadowing the other side.

"Roar!" said a little figure behind Kagome and she let out a loud screech.

Inuyasha didn't bother to turn around, but laughed instead.

"Relax," he said, "It's Shippo."

Inuyasha had smelled him a long time ago. Kagome, relieved, scooped up Shippo who was laughing and singing the Happy Birthday song Kagome taught him, skipping words every now and then. As they finally reached Miroku and Sango, the two seemed to be lost in a daze.

"What's up with them?" Inuyasha queried poking Miroku with his toe.

"Don't know." Shippo replied, "They've been like that for an hour as far as I know."

Kagome moves up close to Sango's face, just close enough to feel her warm breath on her cheek.

"Sit down!" she hissed and Kagome immediately takes a seat next to her, as if she were Inuyasha.

Her eyes followed Sango's gaze and across the lake, deep in the woods, are a pair of glowing red eyes.

Kagome gasps, "What are they?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha states, "but I'm gonna find out!"

Sango's eerie trance is broken. "You can't slay something and you don't know what it is!"

"I may not know what it is, but I know one thing: It's going down!"

And with his eyes fixed upon the ghostly scarlet eyes he zooms across the lake, treading water behind him.

"Baka…" Sango murmured.

**_  
_**


	2. Chapter One Behind the Red Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I am sorry I didn't mention this early but I am sadly not the creator of Inuyasha. (I wish) But, everything else you read here is totally mine.**_

Inuyasha was halfway across the lake, moving with such graceful speed he could walk on water, when the red eyes grew large with menace. It raced out from the trees, a mass of silver fur flapping in the breeze. It's fangs and claws scraped the ground as it raced out on all fours. But its tail, it withered and struck the air like angry snakes, cutting the heavens like a whip cracking at a horse. Inuyasha slowed down taking in the massive size of the demon before him.

"Ookami youkai… A wolf demon…. Che!"

He leapt in the air raising his Tessaiga but the wolf demon swished his tail through the air sending Inuyasha to the woods with a bone-slicing _CRACK! _

"Inuyasha!" ricocheted Kagome's voice from across the lake.

"Kirara (Kilala)!" called Sango as the two-tailed cat demon raced for her.

Sango and Miroku leapt onto Kirara's back as they helped Kagome and Shippo on. Shippo pointed one fuzzy finger out to the lake.

"Look! He's still coming this way!"

The ookami youkai was still in fact rushing across the lake, eyes fixed on them, fangs bared. Kirara took off into the sky when jumping from behind the wolf demon; Inuyasha called out "Wind Scar!" The blow pounced at the creature and it let out a low moan, like a howl, as it turned on Inuyasha.

"Come on baka. I'm ready for you!"

The youkai open its mouth wide, letting out a strong stench that made Inuyasha's nose twitch.

"Wow! You're in need of a serious mouthwash. We can fix that!"

The evil youkai began to attack as Inuyasha stopped treading water and sank to the depths below the surface. The monstrous thing attacking Inuyasha got a swallow of water as it tried to bite the hanyou. Inuyasha swam to the surface, his Robe of the Fire Rat and hair flaying about him. Breaking the surface he laughed at the wolf creature still snapping at the water.

"Refreshing isn't it?" he asked and the demon turned its head to face him. All seemed calm as the water sloshed about them, until a shriek from Shippo broke through the silence.

"Inuyasha! Look out!"

Too late…

The whipping tail smacked the half-breed from behind, flying him to the awaiting jaws of the ookami. But before it could catch Inuyasha, Sango had Kirara swoop down and she sent her boomerang, Hiraikotsu, flying at it. The ookami youkai's tail swished at Kirara, narrowly missing, and Inuyasha landed in the lake with a _splash._

Tangled in shredded robes, Inuyasha struggled on the bottom of the churning lake. The youkai bent it's head into the water, snapping at Inuyasha.

"Leave him to me," demanded Miroku, speaking for the first time since Kagome arrived.

Grasping the chained glove, he ripped it from his hand, revealing the swirling black vortex in his palm. Water, fish, and shimmering silver wolf hair flew into the void.

"Be careful not to suck up Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled but Miroku didn't hear him over the rushing hurricane of the cursed wind tunnel.

As all the water began to disappear and the muddy bottom became visible, they could see a tangled, unconscious Inuyasha, trapped under the paw of the ookami youkai. Then slowly, they both began to lift until the paw covering Inuyasha was released. Like a kite caught in an updraft, the hanyou rose up faster than the demon and Miroku stared in horror.

"He's going to get sucked up! Stop!" Sango panicked.

Miroku quickly tried to place the glove on his hand, so fast his hand kept slipping from his glove, until… _Slurp!_

He got it.

Kirara slipped down to catch Inuyasha who was slowly recovering from almost drowning.

The demon was temporarily forgotten until his tail swept Kagome off Kirara's back! She shrieked in terror as it slipped her into its jaws and ran back into the forest.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried and was about to dash after her but Sango held him back.

"We have to get Inuyasha to safety first. I have a feeling if it wanted to kill her it would have. She'll be fine, Kagome's stronger than you think."

Whimpering for Kagome, Shippo listened to Sango and they flew to a clearing until Inuyasha would come to. Late afternoon had fallen when Inuyasha gained consciousness, scanning the group for Kagome. He sat up and looked around the forest, sniffing the air and wiggling his ears.

"What a birthday. Where's Kagome?"

They all looked grim as Sango told Inuyasha what had happened and his face reddened with rage and his claws dug at the soil.

"BAKAYARO! It took Kagome and I let it!"

Inuyasha rose to his feet, not realizing his shredded robes were removed and his back was whip-lashed by the demon's tail.

"But I won't let it get away with this; I'll kill that damn kisama if it's the last thing I do!"

"But Inuyasha, your wounds aren't quite healed!" cried out Myouga, who was hiding the whole time.

Inuyasha didn't listen, but grabbed his Tessaiga and took off into the forest. Miroku watched him leave and began to laugh. Sango and Shippo looked mortified. He smiled at them before he whispered.

"You would think he'd want his newly repaired robes to save Kagome or he's going to give her a shock!"

Sango and Shippo rolled their eyes and replied, "Hentai…"


	3. Chapter Two The Belly of the Beast

_**Disclaimer: I hope you're happy… I didn't make Inuyasha, or any of its characters… Jeez… Crush a person's dreams (even if there's no way they'd come true)**_

Kagome arose from the deep sleep brought on by fainting.

"Where am I?" she questioned as she looked around her.

Everything was dark and dank and the smell of rotting corpses filled her nose. She gagged as she dropped to her knees, inhaling another whiff of the decaying stench.

"Oh God help me! I'm in the belly of the beast!"

She began to crawl around and slipped into a puddle of oozing slime.

"Ew," Kagome thought, "spit!"

She continued to crawl, not quite sure what she was looking for when she saw a crack of light.

"It must be where the mouth is!"

Moving closer she realized the light almost seemed to move as if the wolf demon was walking. She moved closer (even if it was awake, denying her the chance to escape, a breath of fresh air would be the epitome of heaven to her lungs). Her palms made a soft squish on the spit beneath her. She was close to the light now, so close she could…

"Ow!" Kagome screamed out as something squished her hand into the creature's solid tongue.

A hard tongue? She looked up and nearly passed out again.

"Ah, sweet Kagome, you've risen from you slumber. Good, I was starting to get worried." Said an oily voice from behind a simple lit lantern.

"You? Worried about me? I highly doubt that Naraku."

A mischievous glee sparkled in his eye to hear her say his name with such despise.

"Honestly, Kagome, if I didn't care wouldn't you be dead at this very moment?"

Kagome had no answer. The sharp coppery smell of blood hit her senses like a baseball bat. She looked at her hands and gasped. Blood, dark almost maroon blood, dripped from off her fingers. Her clothes and skin was covered in dry blood.

"Where the hell am I?" demanded Kagome standing up to face Naraku. (Though her heart was pounding in her throat)

He grasped her hand in his hand and examined the liquid dripping from it onto his palm.

"We are deep in the Japanese catacombs hidden in a undisclosed cave in the majestic Mt. Fuji. Welcome to where you'll be staying if you don't cooperate."

Kagome yanked her hand away as shivers crept down her spine. Naraku, ignoring her, raised the lantern high to illuminate the cavern.

Bodies hung from the ceiling and scattered across the ground. Pools of blood glittered on the floor and Kagome's palm prints were visible. Naraku's cold eyes turned on Kagome as she stared at the revulsion before her.

"Many years ago a great war took place here. The bloodshed was unbelievable. Screams echoed through the walls as each side fought against the other. Then one scream, so distinct from the others, made everything pause. The war parted to show the body of a crippled woman. Stabbed… Worried about her lover she ran into her doom."

Kagome was frozen in her spot. There, among the bodies, was that of a woman's skeleton. A long silver blue ponytail covered her decaying features and fox-like ear bones protruded out of her head. The image made her think of Inuyasha. Naraku grabbed the corpse and cradled it until it turned to dust.

"Her lover, in an act of rage, slaughtered everything in sight, but the pain of his lost love haunted him throughout the years. The cavern was closed off and memorialized into a burial chamber of the lost soldiers, and no one but the soldier knew of this place until now. The man became a bandit until he was crippled and taken care of by the young priestess Kikyo. He made a decision then that would change his life forever. "

Kagome searched around the cavern in the dimming light for her sacred arrows, which were unfortunately nowhere in sight.

"How do you know all this Naraku?"

Naraku swatted at the dirt on his clothes as he answered, "I was her lover."

* * *

Inuyasha, after finally getting dressed, (honestly, Sango must be slightly embarrassed after seeing him naked) raced to the lake bank.

"Come out kisama! Hand over Kagome!"

The very stench of the demon lingered but not a sign otherwise said he was there. He raced across the lake and reached the woods but not a thing moved. The stench grew slightly stronger, so Inuyasha decided to follow it.

"Inuyasha, wait! We're coming too!"

Inuyasha snapped around to glare at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who had followed him on Kirara.

"No! You'll just get in the way."

"But you'll need our help," Shippo protested, "you could barely handle it alone before!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Well if you focused less on me and more on Kagome she wouldn't be gone. But if you will continue to oppose then do as you wish."

Making them feel guilty, Inuyasha followed the scent, nearly wanting to gag.

_**That's it for this chapter. I should update in about a week because I want to focus on other ideas I have for other fan fics. Be sure to check those out too and tell your friends all about me. PLZ! Next chapter is called The Secret of Inuyasha's Dad. Anyway, arigatou for reading and tune in soon! Plz** _


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret of Inuyasha's Dad

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… I really don't… (Sorry, but the reality is starting to sink in)**_

Kagome's breaths shortened as she stared at what had once been Naraku's love. How could one as cold as Naraku love? No way this could be true, but it all seemed to fit up. All of it except for one thing…

"What does this have to do with me?"

Naraku glanced into her eyes before quickly looking away. Kagome had no idea what was going on. She had so many questions and no one to answer them.

"Her name was Emi. She was the most beautiful half demon my eyes had the honor to lie upon. Human by day, demon by night, but both forms were so alluring both demons and humans hungered for her touch. Chestnut eyes, ruby red lips, and permanently rosy cheeks, the only feature she took from her father was his demon blood."

Naraku paused slightly, staring at the far off look in Kagome's eyes. So innocently unaware of what might befall her. Of what secret might unfold before her. Naraku could barely calm himself with the very anticipation as his dark eyes faintly glowed red.

"She kept her silver blue hair flapping behind her in a ponytail, contrasting against the bright red of her robes. The perfect example of beauty, at night she would be more powerful than her face let on. But after the rosy sun peeked its head from the horizon, she'd be a weak and defenseless human. So whether it be fate or shameful ignorance, that very morning she blindly stumbled into her grave."

A shiver raced down Kagome's spine as an image illuminated in her mind. But why was he telling her this? It didn't answer her questions.

"Why are you being so damn frustrating," Kagome thought, "I don't care what she looks like!"

Kagome breathed in deeply, nearly vomiting from the decaying damp smell of the cave. She needed to calm down. Anger would get her nowhere besides a dirty mouth like Inuyasha's. Naraku continued.

"Some say you can hear a high-pitch cry as they walk by. Others have even spotted her running through the trees calling Onigumo's name. Which tells me, something is wrong. Like the pathetic walking soul of Kikyo, I fear my beloved Emi is forced to walk the Earth, and I want you to help me."

Kagome stared down at the dust of Emi. How and why she should she help? _All the people he hurt, the loved ones he's killed, why should I help?_

Naraku, after searching the emotions in Kagome's eyes laughed coldly and ran a finger through his dark hair.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Maybe that sounded like a suggestion. Here, how about, you'll help me or you can join my sweet Emi instead."

* * *

_Sniff, sniff. _Inuyasha could see the frame of Mt. Fuji loom closer in the dark silhouette of the crescent moon.

"Why is that demon here?" Inuyasha thought, "What business does he have at the mountain?"

Inuyasha came to a full halt. He could faintly pick up Kagome's scent, but what he smelled afterwards was more shocking than he could handle.

"Inuyasha. What's wrong?" Miroku asked as he and Sango swooped down beside him.

"Kagome's not alone with that wolf demon." Inuyasha growled, pulling his Tessaiga out from its sheath.

"Yes, I sense it." Sango stated staring off towards the mountain, "who is it Inuyasha?"

"Naraku." He replied racing off to the silhouette.

Damn it. Was Naraku behind this the whole time? He'd better not lay one finger on Kagome or he's going to regret it! Feh.

"What?" Kagome screeched, looking at Naraku with disbelief.

"Put on her robes!" he demanded, throwing it into her face.

Kagome slowly grasped the red robes in her hand, fiddling with the soft fabric between her fingers. It looks so much like the Robe of the Fire Rat.

"Why does this look so much like Inuyasha's robes? Who was this girl?"

Naraku smiled slightly at the human girl. He thought she might have guessed by now, but it was clear he overestimated her intellect.

"Why dear Kagome. I would have thought it be obvious by now."

He reached over to place the robes on Kagome, but she took a step back. He stopped. She was getting too close to the exit.

"Obvious how?"

"Emi's father was a dog demon. The same dog demon that contributed to the birth of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

Kagome gasped and sat down quickly. The entire world seemed to spin slightly. This was too weird for her. A sister? Inuyasha had a sister?

Naraku glared into her eyes, almost reading her thoughts.

"No, not a sister, a half-sister. Her father, while with Izayoi, met another woman in the village. She was the prostitute of the area, well known of her beauty and sharp mind. While making her money the prostitute was almost killed until the dog demon came to her rescue. To thank him, she tried to give him sex but he humbly refused. So instead she bought him a drink, slipped something inside, and made him drink every drop."

He chuckled. _Only a fool could fall for such a mortal trick._

"Afterwards he was completely indisposed, barely knowing what was happening. He woke the next morning realizing what he had done. He kept it a secret from the world, occasionally visiting the woman after he discovered she was pregnant. They made a deal to tell no one, and the deal was kept, not even Izayoi found out about the other child."

Kagome was in such complete shock she didn't realize she was placing on the robe. A sister? How would he respond to this? How could Inuyasha's father keep such a secret?

Then a flash of light blasted throughout the cave, making each body glow in an eerie blue light. A sinking feeling overtook Kagome's body as she dropped through what seemed like an endless pit.

_Thud. _Kagome landed against a dark floor, somehow different than the cave. The room was completely over taken by darkness, and the only light came from two plain windows in front of her.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" she asked herself as she crawled forward toward the windows, "What was going on."

She looked out and nearly fainted. She was staring out into the cave, staring at Naraku's interested gaze.

"Emi?" he asked taking a step forward.

"Emi?" she thought, "I'm Kagome."

Then the windows shifted down and stared at a pair of hands. A woman's hand, very slender and pale with long fingernails like claws.

"These aren't my hands!" she thought

"Oh Emi. I missed you so much." Naraku whispered grasping Kagome's hand now.

"Why's he keep calling me that?"

Kagome's heart was racing in her chest and her breathing quickened. What's going on?

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, a voice replied, "It's been so long my love."

Everything seemed to stop as Kagome suddenly realized what was going on. This wasn't a room, those weren't windows, and those weren't her hands. She was trapped. Trapped in the body of the once deceased Emi!


	5. Chapter 4: Secret Revealed

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own some Inuyasha mangas! LOL.**_

Inuyasha cleared his way through trees and brush, making his way to a partly concealed cave.

"That couldn't have been there the whole time could it?" he asked himself, dashing for the entrance, "I've never seen it before."

And just as he reached the mouth of the cavern, the pair of glowing red eyes made him come to a halt.

Stepping out from the shadows, the wolf demon slinked its way ever closer, growling low in its throat. Inuyasha could smell the stink of its breath fill his nose. But another putrid stench lingered in the air. The smell of pools of blood and rotting bodies made Inuyasha want to choke. How could Kagome take this?

"Aaaaawwwwwooooooo!" cried out the youkai baring its teeth.

"I don't have time for this." Inuyasha grumbled, raising his Tessaiga.

"Wind Scar!"

Golden light flashed from out of his katana, ripping the demon limb from limb, blood splattering the ground.

"Easier than we thought." Sango called from above, sending Kirara down in a dive.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha grumbled in response, rushing into the entrance, the others following close behind.

Naraku listened to the shouts approaching them.

"Damn it. Inuyasha." He growled looking toward the direction of the entrance.

Kagome's heart leapt. Inuyasha! He was here to save her!

"Naraku!" cried out a deeply enraged voice. "What have you done with Kagome?"

Emerging from the shadows into the still fading light of the lantern, was the face of an infuriated half-demon, and by his side a demon slayer and her cat, a monk, and a fox demon.

Naraku grinned at their worry-stricken faces and the angry passion burning in their eyes.

"Inuyasha. Just in time. I want you to meet someone."

And stepping from behind him with soft sweeping steps was a fair skinned woman with silver blue hair and dead amber eyes. Those eyes were so lifeless, that they made Shippo squeeze onto Sango's leg.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Inuyasha, not willing to play Naraku's mind games.

"Inuyasha. She looks like you." Stated the lecherous monk, trying to keep his cool.

The resemblance was quite uncanny. They both had amber eyes, dog-ears, and red robes. In fact, the woman looked like a girl version of Inuyasha.

"She won't look anything like me after I get a hold of her!"

Inuyasha began to lash out at them when Naraku began to chortle deeply.

"Why Inuyasha, is that anyway to treat your half-sister Emi?"

Inuyasha's body shot down and a look of untouchable horror crossed his face. No way could this be his sister.

"I don't have a sister." He retorted and Emi smirked at him slightly.

"Than who am I to you?" her voice tinkled out slowly as she stepped closer to Inuyasha and his friends.

"Dead!" he cried raising his Tessaiga, "Wind Scar!"

The bright golden light filled the cave, illuminating all the bodies, and shredding them apart.

…

Kagome watched the emotions flare on Inuyasha's face. How would he handle the fact that this woman was his half-sister?

All of them stood there, staring at the body of Emi, mouths open slightly, faces growing pale. No one had expected this. What would Inuyasha do?

And then in a blink of the eye, Inuyasha became so furious from confusion and worry, he raised his katana, and attacked with a powerful wind scar.

And images flashed throughout Kagome's mind that she had barely breathed before they finished.

She had suddenly realized why this place was so familiar. The nightmare. This was her nightmare. She was trapped in the body of Emi, staring through her eyes, as Inuyasha attacked, not her, but Emi. But it wouldn't matter, because she would die as well.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

The, Kagome lurched across the room, being slung into a dark corner, taken aback by the sudden movement.

Inuyasha watched as Naraku leapt out, knocking Emi to the ground, away from the blast. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stood motionless. No one spoke.

"Inuyasha." Naraku finally muttered, "I can't imagine you would not only kill Emi, but your precious Kagome as well."

Inuyasha dropped Tessaiga and stared into Naraku's cold red eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about? That wench isn't Kagome."

A small smirk spread across Naraku's face. The hanyou became even more irritated. He was toying with him, and he didn't have the time for it.

"Inuyasha. Trapped inside of Emi, is the soul of Kagome."

Sango gasped and Miroku's face twisted in a snarl.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, looking into the comatose eyes of Emi, "Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome went up to the only option she had to see outside, and banged helplessly on them.

"Help!" she screamed, banging incessantly, "Save me! Inuyasha!"

Emi crippled over in Naraku's eyes.

"Ah!" she yelped out, grasping her head, "This impudent keeps screaming in my head."

Sango grabbed her Hirakotsu and slung it at them.

"Watch what you call my friend!" she screamed out, jumping on Kirara's back.

Miroku grabbed her hand.

"We can't kill her, or we kill Kagome. There must be another way!"

Naraku and Emi ducked to the ground and Hirakotsu returned to Sango.

"It seems that they're getting rather angry, Emi. I think we're unwelcome here."

"Damn right you're not welcomed here." Growled Inuyasha, eyes blazing with rage, "Now give us back Kagome!"

Naraku snorted and looked at Inuyasha.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you? I think I'll hold onto her a little longer."

And quick as a flash, the lantern went out completely and Naraku's laugh soon faded away.

"Fox fire!" Shippo piped, and the room lit with the flickering blue flames.

"Damn it. He got away." Inuyasha snarled, looking around the cave. "And he took Kagome with him."

"Inuyasha. Let us rest and plan our attack. We will not find Naraku now."

Inuyasha placed his katana back in its sheath. "You rest. I'm going to get Kagome back."

And as Inuyasha tried to rush out of the catacombs, Kirara stepped out in front of him.

"Move you mangy cat!" he sneered, trying to get by her.

"Inuyasha, be reasonable. You can't take on Naraku by yourself." Miroku pleaded, "we have to think about how're we're going to get Kagome back.

Inuyasha roared loudly and glowered over at Miroku. "Fine. But if he lays one slimy finger on Kagome, everyone's going to regret it."

The group didn't attempt to speak after that, and went off to set up camp, none sleeping too well.

**_Okay, who you liked. I'm not the best at describing things, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I'm not sure when I'll update, in fact, I'm busily debating my next approach to this fic. But I promise it'll be up after a week or so, since I'm going away for a while. So, I'll just leave you off saying these words of wisdom. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you all my reviewers, including FireFoxDemon, ultimateromantic, and shangxiang10. I hope some day I'll reach ten on this darn thing. LOL. Anyway, arigatou!_**


	6. Chapter 5: The Morning After

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in neither manga or anime form. Alas, the truth reveals. **_

Inuyasha peeked up at the dismal sky with a look of exasperated vengeance plastered on his face. Naraku had taken so much from him, caused so much damage, and ruined everything he's ever cared about. But now that bastard had crossed the line, taking Kagome away from him for his own personal gain. The thought made him sick.

First, his precious relationship with Kikyou, and the first woman he ever loved since his mother. And she was probably the only one to care for him as well since that auspicious day Izayoi crossed over. But fate had bit them both ironically, and the wicked half-demon Naraku pitted the lovers against each other and killed both in the process. Rather, in Inuyasha's case, had put him into a deep sleep for over 50 years.

When he woke again, a young girl, very similar to Kikyou had foolishly set him free. Mistaking him for his past lover he harassed her, but closer looks and deeper sniffs revealed that she was indeed a different person, with the face of the deceased miko. The shikon jewel that sprouted from her body was enough of a clue to Kaede, sibling of Kikyou, that this girl was the reincarnation of the priestess.

Stuck together due to the girl's clumsy aim, they were thrown into intertwined fates as they tried to reassemble the Shikon No Tama. And somehow, with friends at their side they had managed to develop some type of twisted relationship. And though Inuyasha had never really told her flat out, he did care about her more than he let on and the fact that someone else he loved was gone from him made his heart twinge with sharp electric stabs. Bouts of pain ten times worse than what he had felt for his past aficionada, because of the reality that he had let it happen again.

Shippou's whimpers snapped his amber eyes from the dull gray horizon that screamed a pitiable and rainy morning was ahead. He glanced over to the little kitsune who had become something like a son to him, more so, Kagome his mother for at times Shippou's knowledge surpassed even the hanyou himself as he cuddled into the bosom of the reincarnation; not a good trait for a father to have: being less intelligent than his son. Sometimes he had to admit he envied the little child, wanting to give anything for Kagome to hold him the way she held the fox child rather than tell him to _sit _anytime he threatened to hit the little youkai. It was unfair.

He rose to his feet and made his way over to the redhead, his body shifting under the lightweight of his robe of the fire rat. He frowned down at Shippou who tossed and turned uneasily, little yelps escaping his barely parted lips as if to hint he was having a nightmare. The hanyou had no idea how to handle this situation. Finally, Shippou's large green orbs snapped open and he looked about in a sort of frightened daze, obviously searching for something.

"Kagome?" he said in a flustered sort of whisper, searching for her frame somewhere across Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha's heart dropped as he stared down at him. So frail, confused and vulnerable… He did not remember Kagome was gone.

"Kid," Inuyasha whispered, taking a seat down next to him and sighing with his gaze cast to the floor, "Kagome's not here."

Shippou stared at him for mere moments then suddenly his eyes dulled as he seemingly recalled what had happened yesterday. He froze entirely, simply staring up at Inuyasha with a blank expression that made him resemble marble. Then finally his eyes sparked with accusation and tears began to form in puddles in his eyes before rolling down in slow, steady streams.

Inuyasha glowered slightly, rising to his feet and stomping over to Miroku and Sango, giving both a firm nudge with his foot. His arms tucked under each other as he gazed down at them with annoyance. Finally, they began to stir and groggily looked up at the hanyou as if he had woken them from a good dream. In all honesty they were having nightmares themselves, but any sleep that night was better than none at all.

"Get up." Inuyasha commanded in an almost too brisk tone, "We have to find Kagome. Get the brat he's crying."

He knew he sounded absolutely insensitive as Sango fretfully scurried over to Shippou and hugged him tight to her soft body in an attempt to comfort him. Even still, Inuyasha wasn't concerned with anything about them, more worried about whether or not Kagome was alive and well.

"Please," he whispered softly to himself as he sniffed the air for Naraku or Kagome's scent, "Please let her be alive."

* * *

Cracking her chocolate eyes open she searched the voided area from her spot on the floor, surrounded by absolute darkness despite the early morning that glittered outside. She felt the hard surface of her surroundings; never really moving from her laying position as she surveyed the area she was in. Of course, it was not much to look at even if she could see. It was a completely empty "room."

Somehow throughout the night, after tiring herself out from crying Kagome had managed to fall asleep. It took her a few moments to realize she was not in her room before she sighed heavily and felt the tears stinging at her eyes again. She knew she shouldn't waste time crying, rather she should be trying to find a way out, but it was obviously hopeless. Unless Inuyasha came to save her she was trapped in his half-sister Emi's body.

Finally she shuffled to her feet and stood in a lazy haze, yawning and stretching her arms behind her head to wake her stiff muscles. She sighed heavily, walking leisurely in the dark room as her eyes tried to adjust to the void.

Then a dull gray light peaked through what she had once assumed was windows and she knew immediately that Emi had woken. A sort of film seemed to play before her as she sat and watched the girl lift to her feet, moving around some sort of morbid room as she acted as any human being would. Stretching and yawning, the once deceased hanyou-girl shifted in robes Kagome did not recall. No, before she was wearing what resembled the robe of the fire rat, but now she wore something a soft and silky pink, the kind of robes a queen would wear to bed.

"Some kind of sick and twisted queen she turned out to be," Kagome mentally decided, struggling not to cry again.

Emi moved one hand out in front of her face as if to admire it, then waved, obviously trying to get some one's attention. Kagome knew who of course.

"You doing all right in there?" she asked with a false sweetness, "I can hear you moving around I know you're up."

Kagome tensed, her eyes narrowing as she watched the hand drop. She made no attempt at a reply, fearing she would release words she did not think suitable of a lady. Emi laughed easily, oily and thick like Naraku before making her way outside the room into a hallway. Moving with a grand ease she went into a grand room, covered with oak and dimly lit with candles everywhere. Obviously the morning light did not permit enough this dawn. It was almost like the sky was trapped in a room as well.

Emi stopped, letting out a sensual purr before giggling and turning around. Kagome balled her fist with slight trepidation, watching with an uneasy glare as Naraku made his way before the "screen." His smile was thin but cheesy, almost as if he didn't think he could smile anymore but he forced one anyway. His crimson red eyes glowed with malice and delight and the black strands of hair that separated like yarn was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

He was adorned in a regal outfit that was quite messily thrown together, with bits of green, purple, and gold flashing in places Kagome would not have stitched them. It was appalling the way it fit him too, long green cape cascading to the floor in rumples like a curtain and sleeve hanging way too low over his hands. The whole thing appeared the most rumpled sag she'd ever seen, and she could immediately conclude that the man-if you could call him that- had slept in that terrible thing.

Emi embraced him with a brief hug and he returned it half-heartedly before pushing away and looking her deep in the eyes.

"Is that damn priestess awake?" he asked, peering through the amber orbs as if he could see Kagome glaring nastily at him inside.

He scowled as Emi nodded yes, before turning over to a long oak table and taking a seat. He gestured to the opposite side of the extraordinarily long slab and Inuyasha's half-sister accepted the silent invitation and took her spot. Naraku seemed deep in thought and Emi watched him with an anxious curiosity as a little boy finally entered the room.

Carrying a plate of food, his eyes were a voided brown, handsome as the freckles dusted his nose but he seemed lost in a trance. Emi raised a silver-blue eyebrow at her lover but he made no notice of her as Kohaku set the plate down and left before the female could say a word. Kagome looked down at the food suddenly realizing how hungry she was and her stomach let out a soft grumble. Emi folded her hands in her lap.

"The girl is hungry."

Had she heard her stomach grumble so well? It could be expected because she was half-demon, but still it was morning. She should be human now.

Naraku waved his hand dismissively as he rose to his feet and began to walk away. Emi's bland, melancholy voice called out to him once more, "Where are you going?"

He did not reply as he raced out the door with a snake-like ease and his whole demeanor was the essence of evil to Kagome as she detested him so much she felt she could spit. Emi tapped at her lip in thought then finally sighed, lifting the fork up to her lips and blowing the heat of the rice away then swallowing.

Immediately Kagome could taste food within her mouth, munching on it involuntarily she could feel the sweet heat sliding down her throat, leaving a delicious path as it went. She hungered for more, savoring the taste and her stomach growled louder, begging for more saccharine salvation. And it came with one more scoop from Emi, and Kagome greedily gobbled that taste up as well, feeling as if she hadn't tasted anything so delicious and it was little more than rice.

She didn't think she'd ever eat again, and as spoonfuls continued to scoop its way magically inside both Emi and she, Higurashi savored each mouthful as if it'd be her last. Somehow, whatever caused her to be inside Emi's mind, also made sure they shared a stomach as well. She wondered what else they shared as the controlling girl took one last swallow of the meal before deciding she was thoroughly through. Kagome felt full as well, tucking her knees into her chest very satisfied. Some of her heightened fear managed to curve as she soon found she could think more clearly.

Thank Kami for breakfast.

Leaning back until she laid down once more her thoughts turned to Inuyasha and the others. She wondered how they were making due. She hoped everything was well with them. And still… She hoped they would come for her. A pang of fear struck her heart as she thought about staying here forever. She just couldn't.

_She stared at the woman with disgust, her red eyes narrowing as she observed each etch of the beauty carved within her sight. She would not allow her to be here. Not now or ever. She would do away with her for sure. She walked away silently, heading to the door before flipping a feather into the sky. And she knew just how to do it._


End file.
